ProjectSummary?CoreB TheprimaryobjectiveofthePathologyCore(CoreB)istoprovidemelanomatissuesandtissuebasedresearch toolstofacilitateinnovativeinvestigationineachproject.Totestthetherapeuticefficacyofvarioustherapies,it isessentialtoconductwell-plannedresearchusingstate-of-the artpreclinicalmodels;?theseincludepatient- derivedxenografts(PDXs)andsyngeneicmelanomamodels.Asover750newpatientswithmelanomaareseen andtreatedatUniversityofPennsylvaniaHealthsystemperyear,thePathologyCoreiswellequippedtoprovide freshmelanomatissuestotheCellBiologyCoretogeneratePDXs.Standardizedproceduresforprocurement, processing, storage, quality control, histopathologic evaluation and distribution of samples have been established and will ensure optimal utilization and distribution of limited tissue samples to P01 projects. In additiontohumansamples,thepathologycorewillserveasacentralrepositoryforallmousetissuegenerated by this P01. The Pathology Core will provide technical support for developing and performing tissue-based assays and the core pathologist will provide expert pathological assistance in the interpretation of histological and immunostaining data. Centralized tissue repository, tissue processing, result acquisition and data interpretation will enable more collaboration across projects and allow new paths of research to emerge. The Coreisledbyaseniordermatopathologistwithextensiveexperienceintranslationalandlaboratoryinvestigation. The Pathology Core will interact with other P01 Cores and other core facilities at Penn and Wistar to support P01projects.ThiscoordinatedapproachwillallowtheP01investigatorstomostefficientlyperformtissue-based researchtofindnewtherapeutictargetsaswellastoevaluatenewcombinationtherapies.Inadditiontotailoring services to the needs of each project, the central coordination and analysis of tissue will be time- and cost- effective.